Tears Of An Angel
by Chris-TheNinja8D
Summary: What happens when Yuzu is badly hurt by Nnoitra, under his fight with Ichigo? One-shot. WARNING: Sad. Contains Character Death. Rated T, because I'm not sure about the Rating system. Sry that I suck at Summaries xD


Tears of an Angel

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears.  
Tell me these words are a lie._

_It can't be true, that I'm loosing you._

_The sun can not fall from the sky._

The room was dark, the only sounds coming from the crying girl on the chair, and the machine who was the only thing keeping her twin sister alive. She had been warned, but insisted to see her, no matter how much it would hurt her. She would never forgive herself, if she didn't used her only chance to say goodbye. She lay her hand on her sisters, and squeezed it, trying to keep her last hope that she would return. She sobbed loudly, and gasped through tears, when her sister's hand suddenly squeezed back.

"Don't cry Karin." She said, her voice hoarser than Karin had ever heard before. It made her even sadder, but she tried to stop the tears for her sisters sake.

"Where am I?" She asked again, her voice still as weak as before. Karin squeezed her hand once more, before she got up.

"I'll get Dad and tell you're awake. Don't give up Yuzu." Her last words were only a whisper, begging her sister to hold on. She ran through the halls, as thoughts raced through her mind. Her Dad hadn't told them directly, but he had heard the conversation he had with the poster of her mother, when he thought his children were asleep. He was sure Yuzu would die. But then again, he was also sure she wouldn't wake up from her coma-state, and that was what she had just done.

"Dad!" Karin yelled, as she ran into the kitchen. Her father sat on a chair, talking with Kisuke Urahara, who had also done his best to help Yuzu. Ichigo was sitting quiet, his face very pale, while he held Rukia Kuchiki's hand tightly. He hadn't said anything, but they all knew he blamed himself for Yuzu's condition. All of them looked up at her, when she bursted in. They had agreed to let her have some time alone with her dying sister.

"She's awake!" She gasped, not able to believe her own words. Her dad flew up from his chair, and so did Ichigo, pulling Rukia with him. Urahara got up too, and they followed Karin to Yuzu's room. Isshin slowly opened the door, and meet his weak daughters gaze. She had big wounds and bruises, covering most of her face and body. She had been a victim, caught at the wrong place at the wrong time by the wrong person. The 5th Arrancar, Nnoitra, was a strong man. He had used her against Ichigo in their fight. Now she was lying here, still fighting for her life, with both inner and outer bleedings.

"Dad... What happened?" She whispered, as he fell on his knees beside her bed, grabbing her hand and holding it tight, while he muttered her name over and over.

"You were attacked by an Arrancar. He managed to cause you a lot of damage, before he was defeated. One of your lungs have collapsed, and to be honest, we're not sure if you'll be able to survive." Isshin told her the bad news, and she squeezed her eyes shot, holding her dads hand tight. Behind him, Karin was crying more, held in the arms of her big brother.

She had always been the strong one of the twins, but now she felt weak. There was nothing she could do to help her sister, or to protect her from death.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I wish I didn't have to cause you this much pain. And you two, Karin and Ichigo. And Rukia. Even though I only knew you a little time, you're like a sister to me. I'm gonna miss you." She had no more powers to speak, and let out a little sigh. They were all amazed by the only 10-years old girl, who was so deep.

"Don't give up, Yuzu, you still have the chance to live." Karin sobbed, but Yuzu turned her head, and looked her sister in the eyes. Karin's lips started to shiver, as she noticed how all light, all power, all will to fight had left her sisters eyes. She hide her head at her brothers chest, as her body was shaking from her cries. Yuzu looked at Isshin, with pain in her eyes.

"I won't survive. You know it too, I don't have the power." She said, but he didn't answer.

"It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE!" Karin backed away from Ichigo, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You've got to hold on!" She cried. Yuzu smiled sadly.

"I've always loved you Karin, I couldn't have gotten a better sister. But I can't do this. It's causing me so much pain to say this, but I've already given up. Even though I may not be here, I'll still be in your heart, together with mom." She said bravely, but tears ran down her cheeks too.

"It's isn't fair! Dad, tell her! She can't just give up like that!" Karin yelled unhappily.  
"I'm afraid it's her choice. She doesn't have long time back, I don't think we should be fighting right now." Isshin declared. Karin frooze, not believing it. Her dad was going to let her sister give in and die. New tears filled her eyes, as she turned around and ran out of the room. She ran upstairs, blinded by tears, but she knew the way to her room by heart.

She threw herself at her bed, sobbing down in her pillow. It wasn't fair at all. A few minutes later, there were soft knocks on the door. She looked up, to see her big brother standing with a very serious mine. He walked in, and sat down beside her with a sigh.

"I know how you feel. I don't think it's fair either, but I think dad is right. Yuzu doesn't have the power to stay alive. Let's rather enjoy the last time with her, and let her have a peaceful death, then we can scream, yell and cry in frustration afterwards. Is that okay with you?" He asked, looking at her. She sighed.  
"Not really. But I don't really have any other choices." She said, and bit her lip.

"Dad says we'll have today to say goodbye. Tonight he'll turn of the machine, and put her to sleep." Ichigo told, and her heart skipped a beat. She had expected it to come, but not this early. But instead of arguing, crying and refusing, she decided to do as her brother had suggested. She held back her tears, and got up.

"Let's not waste our time then." She said, and her brother gave her a sad smile. He placed and arm around her shoulder, as they walked back to spend the last few hours of their sisters life with her.

They just sat in there the whole day, not saying very much. They ate dinner in Yuzu's room, even though she wasn't able to eat anything. Her dad didn't gave her a drop, since she wouldn't need it, and it would only hurt her. When they were done, and it started to get dark outside, they time had come. Karin could no longer hold back her tears, and Rukia cried too, as they hugged eachother. Karin had gotten Yuzu's favorite plushie for her, and she held it in her arms, as her soft gaze met her sisters one last time.

"Don't cry Karin. I'll say hi to mom from you. I'll be allright now. Promise me you'll keep on living." She whispered. Karin couldn't say anything, so she just nodded silently, before hiding her face at Rukia's shoulder. They left the room, as Isshin should turn off the machine that kept Yuzu alive. Ichigo stayed in there, and held his younger sister's hand through it. She sent him one last smile, before she closed her eyes, who would never open again. Her hand squeezed his one last time, before she was gone. Now he couldn't hold back anymore. He let out a painful cry, as he hugged his dead sister. His tears dropped down on her cheeks, making it look like she was the one crying. He carefully wiped them off with his sleeve, and kissed her one time on the cheek, before he got up. His pale father hugged him tight, and for one time in his life, he didn't pulled away.

"She's gone to heaven." Isshin said, as they got out of the room. Karin screamed of pain, as she collapsed in her father's arms, unable to handle anymore. He carried her to the kitchen, where she sat on his lap, for once accepting to be treathed like a child. They all sat in silence, remembering all the good times they had with Yuzu. It wasn't fair. She was the sweetest, most caring, and goodhearted girl. And she only had 10 years.

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

The sun was shining bright. Everyone was gathered, even the shinigami's from Seiretei, to honor the memory of Yuzu Kurosaki. Karin walked beside her dad, who carried the coffin, together with Ichigo, Kisuke, and Tessai Tsukabishi, Kisuke's assistant. Some of Ichigo's friends from school were also there. Orihime Inoue, one of the friends Karin recognized, was already crying silently. Karin tried not to focus on all the sad people, and the easily affected women, who were crying. She wanted to cry too, more than anything else, but that was the only thing she had done the last 3 days. She was done with that. She had to move on, like she had promised her sister. And she stayed strong, while they carried the coffin, while it was placed in her sisters grave, while they all threw their roses down, and the whole time after, when different people, some she knew, some she didn't, came to share her sorrow. She nodded and thanked. She hugged Toushiro for a long time, when he came to her, and he didn't seem to mind. That was about the hardest time, but she managed not to cry, and bid him goodbye together with all the others.

When they were home again, she hugged her brother and her father, before she went to bed. It was strange, knowing that her sister never would be back in this house again. But on the other side, she was buried right next to their mother. So that they would hopefully be able to find each other. She knew it was going to be hard without her sister, but she was stubbornly attempting to keep her last promise to Yuzu. _To keep on living._

_20 years later_

"Mom! Mom! Yuzu keeps taking Taiyö, when it's my turn to walk with him!" Momo complained. Karin sighed, and turned to look at her other daughter, who looked at her innocently.  
"It's my turn to walk with him!" Yuzu claimed, the puppy barking playfully to be a part of the conversation. Sometimes Karin wondered if they should even have gotten this dog, it only seemed to bring trouble...

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"Quit that, right now, or we're returning him right away." Karin warned and her daughters shut up immediately. "We're here to visit the graves of two honorful women, the ones who gave your names, so you should show some respect."

"Sorry mom." The twins said in one voice. She sighed. They were only 7 years old, so they didn't knew better.

"Having troubles?" Her husband asked, as he took her hand. He seemed to be a bit distant, but she understood. She felt like that too. His best friend since childhood, Momo Hinamori, where burried at the same graveyard as Karin's mother and sister. She died during the final war against the Arrancar. Lot of good people were lost, but in the end the Shinigami won.  
"Not at all." She replied, and kissed him gently on the lips. After her sisters death, Toushiro had been the strong one, but then Momo was killed. It took hard on him. She had been by his side the whole time through it, just like he had done for her. She was 16 at that time, and not long after that, they started going out. Some might consider it disgusting, despites to the fact that he was actually a lot older than her, but she didn't cared. Of look, they were at the same age, and their personality just matched perfect. They had been living together since she was 19, married when she was 22, and gotten the twins when she was 23. They agreed that it had to be a sign, when they got two girls. And of course they named them after the one who had passed away, way to early.  
"Eww, Mu-um!" Momo complained, and Yuzu stuck her tongue out at their parents. They smiled at each other, before the family continued on their way to honor their lost.

_**A/N: **_**This is a one-shot, and there's not gonna be anymore chapters. I heard the amazing song, which I based the story on, it's called "Tears Of An Angel" and it's made by RyanDan. I highly recomand you to look it up on youtube. Sadly, I have to say, that I do not own Bleach, or the song. Wish I did xD**

**In the start I wanted this to be very sad, but I just suck at leaving stories like that, so of course I had to add the "2o years later" part. If you don't like the HitsuKarin-pairing, you can just pretend the story ends right after the funeral, and that's it. I know it's a bit OOC, but it's hard to keep their characters when it's supposed to be deep. I hope you liked it, anyways.  
Reviews are always appreaciated, a lot. In fact, they make me happy, even if they say that the story sucks and that they hate it. As long as I get feedback, I don't care what it is xD **

**For not to make the Author's Note longer than the story itself, I'm gonna end it here. Hope you liked it, and again: I hope you'll review:3**

**-Hugs from Chris3**


End file.
